A Library Lesson Learned
by celrock
Summary: Bobby learns an important lesson about library books, after going to the library with Tommy, Dil, and Zack, and he, Tommy, Dil and Zack, all get their very first library cards.
1. Prologue

A Library Lesson Learned

Summary: Bobby learns an important lesson about library books, after going to the library with Tommy, Dil, and Zack, and he, Tommy, Dil and Zack, all get their very first library cards.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rugrats and Bobby's World, they're the property of their original creaters. I own any OC's you don't recognize, like Zack, and Aunty Celeste.

Chapter 1, Prologue

"Hey everyone, welcome to another Rugrats and Bobby's World crossover fan fiction story, I'm Howie." Said Howie, as he smiled at the camera.

"And I'm Bobby!" Said Bobby, as he skipped into the room, obstructing Howie's view.

"Bobby, you're in the way! Could you please move?" Howie asked.

"Maybe, is it time to go to the library yet?" Bobby asked.

"No Bobby, the library isn't open yet, but speaking of the library, you will be visiting it in today's story." Said Howie.

"I will? Will I be getting a book?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know, you tell me, will you be getting a book?" Howie asked.

"I think so, I don't know." Replied Bobby, as he moved over to the left side of the screen, and started pacing around the room.

"Well readers, maybe it's best we get started with the story and find out." Said Howie.

"But the library isn't open yet." Said Bobby.

"Well it will be just as soon as we start the story, so, can we please, start the story now?" Howie asked.

"Well, ok then, we'll start the story." Said Bobby with a grin.

And as usual my little Rugrat and Bobby's World fans, our story, shall begin, in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!


	2. A Trip to the Library

Chapter 2, A Trip to the Library

Location: Yucaipa, California, January, 2014

It was a week after the new year had rolled in, and a dusting of snow covered Yucaipa, California. After the second snow day to fall in one week, due to the lack of snow equipment to clear the roads in time for the kids to go to school, Martha was helping Bobby get ready for bed, as she was reading him his favorite bedtime story.

"The end." Read aloud Martha from the Uncle, the Carb Uncle book by Doctor Bruice, as she closed the book.

"Hey mom, can I ask you something?" Bobby asked, as he turned towards his mom, who was sitting on the side of his bed.

"What is it Bobby?" Martha asked.

"Tomorrow night, can you read me a different book?" Bobby asked.

"But I thought you liked Uncle the Carb Uncle." Martha replied.

"Well yeah, but I have this book memorized, and I'm starting to learn how to read in school. So, I want a new book. And everybody is talking about the new Captain Squash book, Captain Squash's Big Adventure, and I wanna get that book! Please? Please? Pretty please?" Bobby begged.

"Well, I don't know about buying the book, but you know what Bobby? That just gave me a g golly idea now. What if we got you, your very own library card? And tomorrow would be the perfect time to go, as Celeste and Didi are taking Zack, Tommy and Dil to get their first library cards. I'll see if they can take you to get yours too." Said Martha with a smile, as she got up from the bed and gave Bobby a kiss on the forehead.

"Wow! That sounds great!" Said Bobby excitedly.

"Ok then little man, you get some sleep now, and tomorrow, you can go to the library with your friends!" Said Martha, as she turned out the lights and left the room, as Bobby rolled over and went to sleep.

The next day, Didi and Celeste picked up Bobby, and everybody went to the library.

"Tommy, Zack, Dil, guess what? I'm coming with you to the library, and getting a library card!" Said Bobby excitedly.

"That's what we're doing too! And I can't wait to get my firstest library card, and start learning how to read. I may only be one, but I love books, letters and numbers! I hear they have a Super Why learn to read book series, and I wanna check it out!" Said Zack.

"I wanna find a Reptar book, and have a ticket to the world, just like my bestest friend Chuckie and Kimi gots. I came with them when they gotted their library cards, and it looks like fun!" Said Tommy.

"Yeah! Maybe there's a Goober book, or a book about aliums." Said Dil with a smile, as Didi rounded the corner into the library parking lot.

Everyone got out of the car and went inside.

"Yay! We're at the library! We're at the library!" Bobby shouted excitedly, as he hopped up and down upon entering the library.

Didi put a finger to her lips, and looked at Bobby.

"Uh, Bobby, we need to be quiet in the library." Said Didi.

"Oh, sorry." Whispered Bobby, as they approached the librarian, who looked a lot different from the one who was there when Chuckie and Kimi got library cards. This lady looked to be in her mid twenties, had dark brown hair, and her name tag read Mrs. Patterson.

"Hello, I am Mrs. Patterson, the librarian. How may I help you?" Asked Mrs. Patterson.

"I'd like to get a library card for my sons, Tommy and Dil please." Said Didi.

"And I'd like to get a library card for my nephew Zack, and if you could please help me sign his card, as I'm blind, that would be appreciated." Said Celeste.

"And my name is Bobby Generic, and I'm here to get a library card too. My mom said it was ok." Said Bobby.

"Well then, let's get started!" Said Mrs. Patterson, as she typed on a computer and printed out the library cards, at which time, she had Celeste give her Zack's first and last name, so she could write it on his card, then Didi wrote Tommy and Dil's names on their cards, and Bobby wrote his own name on his.

"Now children, before I give you your library cards, let me tell you some important library rules. First, we need to be quiet while in the library. Secondly, no food and drinks are allowed. Third, when looking at books in the library, if you're not going to check them out to take home, please return them to the shelves where you found them, and finally, if you should check out a book to take home, please bring it back on the day it's due. Remember children, the library belongs to everyone, and when you check a book out at the library, you're borrowing the book. It isn't fair to hold the book hostage from your fellow neighbors and friends in the community, others may wanna read it too. And, also take care of your library books with tender loving care. That means, no ripping out the pages, no coloring on them, and no writing all over the books. Do you understand these library rules?" Said Mrs. Patterson when she was finished going over the rules.

Tommy, Dil and Zack all smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I understand." Said Bobby.

"Well then, I shall give you all, your brand new library cards." Said Mrs. Patterson with a smile, as she handed Tommy, Dil, Zack and Bobby, their library cards, and Tommy and Bobby put their cards into their pants pockets, while Zack and Dil stuffed them into their diapers.

Bobby looked around the library, to see several bookshelves lined with a ton of books.

"So how do we find the book we're looking for?" Bobby asked.

"That's a very good library question Bobby. Well, to answer your question, come with me over to the card catalogue." Said Mrs. Patterson, as she led everyone over to the card catalogue computer, at another set of desks.

"Huh? This doesn't look like a catalogue, this looks like a computer, and my mom and dad say I'm never suppose to play with the computer unless they're around to help me. My dad says the computer is used to keep up with the fast paced world of pants, or I guess now, it's used to keep up with the fast paced world of shirts, since he now works for the world of shirts. The last time I fooled with one of these, the world almost came to an end." Said Bobby.

"Oh, don't you worry Bobby, these are special computers, and you have our full permission to use them. They'll help you, and us, find the book you're looking for more easily. Now, are there any books in particular you and your friends are looking for?" Asked Mrs. Patterson.

"Yes, I am looking for Captain Squash's Big Adventure, Tommy wants a Reptar book, Dil wants a Goober book, and Zack wants the Super Why Learn to Read Book Series." Said Bobby.

"Well ok then, looks like we've got some searching to do. We'll start with the Captain Squash book. I'll just type in the name into the search box, click on the red button with the mouse, and in a minute, we should have our results!" Said Mrs. Patterson, as she entered the title into the computer, and a list of all available Captain Squash books came up on the screen.

Some of the books had a red x by them, while others did not.

"Why is there a red x by some of the titles of the books?" Bobby asked.

"The red x signifies that that particular book has been checked out by a user of the library, and hasn't been returned yet. But you're in luck Bobby, Captain Squash's Big Adventure, is available in the children's section." Said Mrs. Patterson.

They continued to search the card catalogue, to find a Reptar book for Tommy, a Goober book for Dil, and the first book of the Super Why Book Series for Zack, was also available, Book One, Learn the Power of the Alphabet, with Alpha Pig! She showed them what the list looked like, and how they could search by title, author, and library reference number if they knew it, and if a book was checked out, back at her desk, she could see who had the book checked out, in the event it was overdue.

"Wow! Neat!" Said Bobby with a grin.

"So, since we've found a book for each of you, ready to go pick your books out now?" Mrs. Patterson asked.

"Yes, we are!" Replied Bobby, as Mrs. Patterson led Bobby, Tommy, Zack, Dil, Celeste and Didi back to the children's section, where they found the books they were looking for.

Bobby found the Captain Squash book, and showed everyone that he was learning to read in school, by reading the title aloud, Didi found a board Goober picture book for Dil, while Mrs. Patterson found a board book copy of the latest Reptar book, Reptar versus the Giant Spiders, which is what Tommy checked out, and then, they found the Super Why books, and while Book Two, Three and Four in the learning to read series were checked out, Book One, The Power of the Alphabet with Alpha Pig, was available! And they even had a board book copy, as most books in the children's section for kids age five and under, had a board book copy and a regular copy with regular pages. Bobby's book was a regular book, since he was five and a half, and could handle a regular book, or though he thought.

Once everyone had the books they wanted, Mrs. Patterson led everyone back to the librarian's desk, where they checked out their books, and she let them know they were due back in a week. Once their books were checked out, Celeste and Didi gathered up the kids, and they left the library.

Over the course of that next week, everybody enjoyed their library books. Dil sat there for hours, looking at the pictures in his Goober book. Tommy had his grandpa Lou read most of the Reptar book to him, that is, until he fell asleep midway through reading it, so while he couldn't read yet, he sat there the rest of the week, looking at the pictures and coming up with the ending of the book himself, based on what the pictures showed, and Zack was having so much fun, as he now knew his alphabet letters, as each page of the Super Why book had a picture, with the first letter of that picture's name up above it. He stood in the corner of Tommy and Dil's playpen, with Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Dil, Phil and Lil gathered around him, as he read the book out loud, for what seemed like the bazillionth time that week.

"A is for apple, B is for ball. C is for caterpillar, D is for dog. E is for elephant, F is for frog. G is for goat, H is for hog. I is for ice cream, J is for jog. K is for kite, L is for log. M is for mice, N is for nest. O is for owl, P is for pig. Q is for queen, R is for rock. S is for seashells, T is for turtle. U is for umbrella, V is for violin. W is for water, X is for s-ray. Y is for yoyo, and Z is for zebra." Read aloud Zack, as he turned the book to show the pictures to the others, as they saw all of the pictures, and the letters above each one.

"Wow Zack, you sure do know your alphabet letters." Said Kimi.

"Yep, sure do, and I think I'm ready for the nextest book in the series, The Power of Words with Wonder Red." Said Zack with a grin, as he closed the book and placed it down on the floor, to look over at the Reptar book, laying open on the floor in front of Tommy.

"So Tommy, did grandpa Lou finish reading the Reptar book to you?" Zack asked.

"Nope, he fell asleep, and hasn't been back to visit from the tired home since, but that's ok, as I figured out how the story ends by looking at the pictures. See? Reptar has just defeated the giant spiders in this picture. And then, on this page, everybody is happy that Reptar saved the world again." Said Tommy with a smile, as he turned the page to show everyone smiling and saluting Reptar for his victory.

"Wow! Cool!" Said Kimi.

"Yep, and I can't wait to go back to the library tomorrow and see what other books there are." Said Tommy.

Back at Bobby's house, he was having a snack after school, and reading his Captain Squash book out loud for the tenth time that week, as he was getting really good at reading his new book.

"And that's how Captain Squash saved the day." Read Bobby from the book, as he closed it, then looked up to see that Derek was sitting across from him.

"That's nice." Said Derek.

"Wanna hear it again?" Bobby asked.

"No, I don't wanna hear it again dork. Why don't you go read it to somebody who cares." Derek replied.

"Ok, I'll go out back and read it to Roger then." Said Bobby with a smile, as he got up from his seat at the table, and turned to head outside.

"Well ok, but be careful with your library book." Said Derek.

"Oh don't worry Derek, I'll be extra careful, after all, my library card is my ticket to the world! I know if I'm not careful, well, I'll be in big trouble." Said Bobby.

"Yeah, you'll be in big trouble, and you know what happens to people who turn in library books late, or return them damaged?" Derek asked.

"Uh, no." Bobby replied.

"Their library cards get taken away, and when you don't have a library card anymore, well that means your ticket to the world has been destroyed, and that means, you have to go live in outer space, never to return to the planet earth again." Said Derek.

This caused Bobby to gulp, as he turned to head outside, the Captain Squash book, clutched tight in his hand, as he had an imaginary thought of him floating around in outer space.

He returned to reality, and went out into the backyard, where he found Roger lying in the grass.

"Hey Roger, I'm gonna read my library book to you. It's called, Captain Squash's Big Adventure!" Said Bobby with a smile, as he sat down in the grass next to Roger, opened up to the first page of the book, and started to read.

While in the middle of reading to Roger, Martha called him in for dinner. In his haste to rush inside, Bobby set the book down in the grass and ran inside. While eating, it started to get dark outside, which meant Bobby couldn't go back outside after dinner, causing his library book to end up in some serious trouble. Roger slept outside, and while he stayed outside overnight, he proceeded to chew up the library book, tearing the pages to shreds, and buried it in the ground. Forgetting he had left the library book outside, Bobby got ready for bed and went to sleep. It wasn't until the next morning at breakfast, when it hit him, that his library book had gone missing.

"So Bobby, today your book is due back at the library. Is it ready to go? Celeste and Didi will be here in a little while to get your book from you, as they're gonna drop it off with Tommy, Zack and Dil's books, since you have to go to school." Said Howie.

"Uh oh." Bobby muttered, as he hopped down from his place at the table, and went looking through the entire house for his library book.

He was looking on the coffee table in the living room, when Tommy, Zack and Dil showed up, all carrying their library books.

"Hey Bobby, ready to go to the library to get a new library book?" Tommy asked.

"No." Bobby squeaked, turning his head away, a look of panic on his face.

"What's the matter Bobby?" Tommy asked.

"My library book, it's gone!" Bobby cried.

"Don't worry, we'll help you look for it." Said Zack.

"Good idea! Let's all split up and look for Bobby's library book." Said Tommy, as the three toddlers and Bobby, went in different directions to look for the book.

They all searched the house, but no luck. Upon returning to the living room, Zack asked the all important question.

"Well Bobby, we didn't find it nowhere. Do you member where you had it lastest?" Zack asked.

It then hit Bobby where he had left his book.

"Oh no! The last time I had my library book, I was out in the backyard, reading it to Roger." Cried Bobby.

"Then let's look for it outside, come on." Said Tommy, as he, Zack, Dil and Bobby, all headed outside to Bobby's backyard, where they looked in every inch of the yard for the book.

They almost gave up, when Dil started digging in a patch of mud, and found the book, now all chewed up and covered in mud.

"Uh, is this it?" Dil asked, handing the ruined library book to Bobby.

"Yep it is, but I think I'm in trouble." Said Bobby.

"What happened?" Dil asked.

"Looks like Roger got a hold of my book and chewed it up." Bobby replied.

"Don't worry Bobby, maybe we can fix it." Suggested Tommy.

And this, ends chapter 2. So, will they be able to fix Bobby's library book? And what will happen if they can't? You'll have to wait until the next chapter, to find out!


	3. Fixing the Book

Chapter 3, Fixing the Book

"Maybe we can fix the book." Suggested Tommy.

"Fix it, but how?" Bobby asked.

Before Tommy could respond with his idea, the school bus pulled up outside of Bobby's house, and Bobby's mom was calling for him.

"Bobby, it's time for you to leave for school." Called Martha from inside the house.

"Coming mom." Called Bobby.

"I'll fix the book, and we'll have it all ready for you to take back to the library as soon as school is over." Said Tommy, as he took the book from Bobby.

"Thanks." Said Bobby, as he ran into the house and out the front door to catch the school bus.

Back in the backyard…

"So how are we gonna fix the book Tommy?" Zack asked.

"Well, let's get some tape and glue, that ought to fix it." Said Tommy, as he led Zack and Dil back into Bobby's house, and they searched all of the drawers, cabinets and shelves, until they found what they were looking for.

Zack found some glue out in the garage, and Tommy found a roll of tape on Kelly's dresser. Once they found what they were looking for, they congregated in the living room, and got to work. Unfortunately, they made more of a mess than fixing the book.

"Uh oh, what are we gonna do now?" Dil asked.

Just then, Didi and Celeste showed up to take Tommy, Dil and Zack to the library, to turn in their old books and check out new ones. At the library, Zack found the second book in the Super Why series, and just as he expected, it was the power of words book, where the pictures were the same as in the last book, only now instead of just simply, the letter A above the picture of the apple on the first page, the word, Apple, was on the page instead, so kids could read the entire word. Dil checked out a book about shapes and colors, and Tommy found the picture book of Reptar Versus the Aliens.

While heading home from the library, the toddlers tried to think of other ways to fix Bobby's ruined library book.

"I've got an idea, let's get Susie to help us when she gets home from preschool at lunch time." Suggested Tommy.

"Is Susie good at fixing stuff?" Zack asked.

"Yep, she fixed all of our toys a while back when Dilly broked them, so maybe she can fix books too!" Suggested Tommy, as they pulled into Bobby's driveway.

Thankful they were at Bobby's house, and he lived next door to Susie, opposed to across the street, after they ate lunch, they headed into Susie's backyard with Bobby's broken book, and found Susie sitting at the picnic table in the yard, coloring a picture and finishing a sandwich for lunch. Susie looked up to find Tommy, Zack, and Dil in front of her.

"Oh, hi guys what's up?" Susie asked.

"Hey Susie, do you think you could fix something for us?" Tommy asked.

"Doctor Susie at your service, what do you need Tommy?" Susie asked.

"Bobby's library book accidentally gotted broked, and we were wondering if you could fix it." Said Tommy.

Susie examined the book, as a puzzled look came across her face.

"What's wrong Susie?" Zack asked.

"I'm sorry guys, but I don't think I'm gonna be able to fix this book." Said Susie with a sigh.

"Why not?" Zack asked.

"Too many rips, there's pieces of the pages missing. Even if I could glue the pages back together, or tape them back together, the book would still be missing words and chunks of the pictures. Sorry guys." Said Susie.

"Well, thanks for trying." Said Tommy, as he took the broken book from Susie and they headed back into Bobby's yard.

While they waited for Bobby to get home from kindergarten, they sat in silence in Bobby's living room, rolling the star ball around to one another, all looking disappointed that they couldn't fix Bobby's library book. While they silently played their game, Angelica, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil all showed up.

Forgetting they left the bottle of glue on the floor, they placed the broken library book, opened to the ripped pages on the floor, when Angelica came storming into the room, skipping and humming her usual little song, when she knocked into the tub of glue, spilling it all over the pages of the book, causing the book to close, and it to become glued shut.

"Angelica! Look what you did!" Zack exclaimed.

"What?" Angelica asked.

"You made Bobby's broked library book worser." Said Tommy.

"Oh no, what happened?" Chuckie asked.

"Roger got a hold of Bobby's library book, chewed it up, and gotted it all muddy, and now Angelica just made it worser." Tommy replied.

"So what, like you dumb babies can be trusted with a library book anyway." Said Angelica.

"We too can be trusted with library books." Said Zack.

"Yeah Angelica I've had a library card for a while now, and get lots of books." Said Chuckie with a smile.

"Well Bobby won't be getting anymore library books, cuz as soon as the library lady sees this, it's goodbye library card, and you know what that means." Said Angelica.

"Uh, no?" Chuckie replied, with a gulp.

"Bobby will have to go live in outside space." Angelica replied with an evil grin.

At that moment, Bobby walked in, as he returned home from school, and overheard Angelica's comment.

"Outside space? Well I hope I won't have to go. You guys did fix my book, didn't you?" Bobby asked.

"Uh Bobby, we've gots some bad news." Said Tommy.

"Your library book is." Lil started to say.

"It's stucked." Phil added, as he picked up the book off the floor, and tried to open it, with no luck, on account it was glued shut.

"Oh no." Bobby cried.

"It will be ok Bobby." Kimi said with a smile, as she came and put an arm around Bobby.

"No it won't, they're gonna take my library card away, and I'll have to go live in outer space. Unless, I don't return the book. Yeah! Let's hide the book, and never return it, then I'll be safe!" Bobby cried.

"Uh Bobby, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said Zack.

"Of course he should. Who wants a broken library book back anyway. Go on Bobby, hide it, or better yet, throw it in the garbage." Suggested Angelica.

"Don't listen to her Bobby." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah Bobby, I'm sure if you just tell the library lady that it was a accident, maybe they won't take your library card away." Said Tommy.

"I don't know." Bobby replied, as he picked up the ruined book, and shoved it beneath the couch.

"Good, good. After all, you don't really wanna live in outside space, do you? Cuz that's exactly what will happen if you take that dumb old book back to the library, everybody knows if you don't gots your library card, you go to outside space." Said Angelica.

"Actually, Chuckie's card went missing once, and he didn't go to outside space." Said Kimi.

"Uh Kimi, in case you forgotted, I never really losted my library card, it was stucked to my pants the whole time." Said Chuckie.

"Well I don't care, I'm not taking that library book back." Said Bobby.

The toddlers weren't convinced that Bobby's idea was the best idea, so they all tried to come up with a way to convince Bobby that he needed to take his library book back, even if it was ruined. Unfortunately, they didn't have much luck at coming up with anything, that is, until a couple of days later, when everyone was over for dinner at Tommy and Dil's house.

It had been a couple of days since Bobby's library book was ruined, not to mention, due back at the library, and Bobby had gone over for a playdate at Tommy and Dil's, when he let them borrow his Captain Squash Game Master, on account that Tommy and Zack, who was over at the time, were having lots of fun with it.

"Wow Bobby this toy is lots of fun!" Said Tommy, as he played one of the games on the Captain Squash game master.

"Thanks! I saved up my allowance and bought it, after giving up the one I originally got for Christmas last year to my cousins, who sadly, were suppose to get one too, only theirs got ruined in a fire that was caused by the Christmas tree at my grandparents having too many lights on it. The bright side to that ordeal was, I learned the true meaning of Christmas as a result." Explained Bobby.

"Wow, that's great!" Said Tommy.

"Hey, do you mind if me and Tommy borrow your Captain Squash toy for a while?" Zack asked.

At first, Bobby was a bit hesitant, but then he decided to give in. After all, they were his friends, and he saw that unlike him, their library books went back to the library, undamaged.

"Sure! Play with it for as long as you'd like!" Said Bobby.

"Thanks!" Said Tommy and Zack simultaneously.

At that moment, Angelica walked into Tommy and Dil's living room, and spotted everyone playing with the game master.

"Nice toy you got there." Said Angelica in her sing song nasty tone of voice.

"This is Bobby's Captain Squash game toy, I bet you've never heard of him Angelica." Said Zack.

"You babies are so dumb, of course I've heard of Captain Squash." Said Angelica.

"Oh yeah? So then tell me, how did Captain Squash beat the eight eyed blue monster in yesterday morning's new episode?" Zack asked.

"Um, uh, he dunked it into the ocean and it drowned?" Angelica asked, a bit unsure.

"Nope, and there was no eight eyed blue monster. See? You don't know diddly squat about Captain Squash." Said Zack.

"Well, I'm sure I could learn, if you let me play the game for a while." Said Angelica.

All of the toddlers gave Angelica a look, before one of them spoke up.

"No Angelica, we're borrowing this from Bobby, and don't want anything happening to his toy, right guys?" Said Tommy.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Fine! Play with your dumb little toy, see if I care." Said Angelica in an annoyed tone, as she skipped off, leaving the toddlers to play with the game master.

Later, as dinner was wrapping up, Angelica used this as an opportunity to sneak back into the living room, where she found the Captain Squash game master sitting in Tommy and Dil's playpen, unattended. By this time, the only people who were left at the Pickles were Tommy's family and Angelica and her parents.

" _Hmmm! Now I can grab up that toy, and those dumb babies will never notice. Besides, I need something new to show at share day at preschool tomorrow._ " Angelica thought to herself, as she snatched up the Captain Squash Game Master, and stuffed it into her backpack she brought with her that day.

No sooner had she stuffed it into her bag, when her parents walked into the living room.

"Come on Princess, time to go." Said Drew, as he took his daughter's hand, and he, Charlotte, and Angelica all left the house to head for home.

After Angelica was gone, Tommy and Dil went to play some more with the game master, when they found it was missing.

"Hey! Where is it?" Tommy asked, looking around the playpen.

"Where's what?" Dil asked.

"Bobby's Captain Squash toy, it's gone!" Tommy cried.

"Maybe Yucky tooked it." Dil replied.

"I think you're right Dil, Angelica did tooked it. We'll have to tell Bobby the nextest time we see him." Said Tommy with a frown, as he sat down on the floor of the playpen, looking pretty upset.

He only hoped at that point, they'd somehow get the toy back from Angelica, and that she'd manage not to break it, or if nothing else, Bobby would be pretty forgiving when they told him his toy went missing.

And this, ends chapter 3. So, what will happen with Bobby's toy? And will Bobby do the right thing with his library book? We'll find out, in the next chapter!


	4. Borrowing Behaviors

Author's Note: Sorry this didn't get posted earlier, upon finishing chapter 3, I started to grow tired, and slept longer than I planned. No matter, I'm awake now, so let's get on, with the next chapter!

Chapter 4, Borrowing Behaviors

The following day, Angelica went to preschool, with the Captain Squash Game Master in her backpack. However, upon arriving at school, she opened her backpack to get some crayons out of the bottom of her bag, when she knocked the game master out on to the hard floor of the classroom, face down. When she picked it up, she turned it over, to notice the screen was cracked.

"Oh no!" Angelica said to herself, upon seeing the cracked screen.

"Ok children, it's time to take your seats in circle and get ready for share time." Said Miss Weemer, as Angelica, carrying the Captain Squash game master, went and took a seat in the circle.

"So class, who has something to share with us this morning?" Miss Weemer asked.

"I think Angelica does Miss Weemer." Said Harold, as he eyed Angelica with the broken Captain Squash toy.

"Oh Harold." Angelica muttered under her breath.

"Angelica, do you want to share with us your toy?" Miss Weemer asked.

Before Angelica could say anything, Harold came up in front of her.

"Oh wow Angelica, I didn't know you liked Captain Squash." Said Harold.

"I don't, hairball, and besides, this toy gotted broked!" Angelica screamed.

"Let me see." Said Harold, as he snatched the toy out of Angelica's hand, and examined it.

"Hmmm, I see something written on the back here, but can't make it out." Said Harold, as he took the toy up to Miss Weemer's desk.

"Hey Miss Weemer, what does this say?" Harold asked, as he showed the toy to the teacher. Miss Weemer studied it.

"Hmmm, it looks like somebody hand wrote the name, Bobby Generic on the back of the toy here." Said Miss Weemer, as she mispronounced Bobby's last name.

"It's Gen-er-ic." Angelica hissed.

At that point, Susie walked up to Angelica.

"Angelica? Did you take Bobby's Captain Squash toy without asking?" Susie asked.

"Uh, no! I, uh, got it at the toy store!" Angelica lied.

"Angelica, tell the truth, you took this toy from Bobby, didn't you." Said Susie.

"Uh, not exactly. I took it from those dumb babies when they weren't looking." Said Angelica.

"You mean to tell me, that the babies were borrowing it from Bobby, and you stole it from them, just so you'd have something new to show off at share day?" Susie asked, getting more annoyed by the second.

"Uh huh?" Angelica replied.

"Angelica, you've really messed things up this time, and now Bobby is going to be mad at the babies for nothing. It's time you fix it." Said Susie.

"But I can't fix it, the screen is cracked." Cried Angelica.

"I can fix it, my uncle is visiting from out of town, and he fixes computers and stuff like that." Said Harold.

"Well then hairball, you can fix it then." Said Angelica.

"Angelica that's not very nice. Besides, it's not Harold's responsibility to return this toy to Bobby, it's yours." Said Susie.

"What do you care." Said Angelica.

"Where does this Bobby Generic kid live anyway?" Harold asked.

"Oh, he's my next door neighbor." Susie replied.

"Ok kids, time for snack." Miss Weemer called from the tables with cookies and juice laid out. Harold went and put the Captain Squash game master into his backpack for safe keeping, and joined Angelica and Susie at the table for snack time.

After school, everyone headed for home, including Harold, who showed the broken game master to his uncle William, who was visiting from out of town.

"Can you fix it uncle William?" Harold asked.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry Harold, I'm afraid I can't fix it. The screen is too cracked, and I don't have the right tools or equipment to fix it here." Said uncle William.

Harold shrugged.

"But I'm sure your friend Bobby will understand it was an accident." Added uncle William.

"I don't even know the guy, I only know of him from Angelica and Susie, who know him as he lives next door to Susie." Said Harold.

"Well, you know what you need to do, don't you?" Uncle William asked.

Harold nodded, and went and emptied his piggy bank of pennies and dollar bills, stuffing them into his pockets.

"As soon as your mother gets home from work, I'll have her drive you over to Bobby's so you can return the game master and apologize." Said uncle William.

Harold knew Angelica might be mad at him for going as far as to return the broken toy to Bobby, as he figured she only wanted him to take it so she wouldn't get in trouble for breaking it, but deep down, Harold knew that was wrong, so decided to go with his uncle's advice, and do the right thing.

Meanwhile, the toddlers were all over at Bobby's house playing, when he arrived home from school.

"Hey guys, having fun? And Tommy, still enjoying the Captain Squash game master?" Bobby asked, as he approached Tommy building a block tower in his living room.

"Uh Bobby, about your Captain Squash toy, we got some bad news." Said Tommy disappointingly.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked.

But before Tommy could answer him, the doorbell rang. Martha went to answer the door and Bobby followed behind her to see who it was. Upon her opening the door, a little boy of around four-years-old with orange reddish hair was standing there.

"Uh, is this the home of Bobby Generic?" Harold asked.

"Yes it is, who are you?" Martha asked.

"My name is Harold, and I have something that belongs to Bobby." Said Harold, as he walked inside the entry hall.

"Well come on in. Bobby, somebody is here to see you…" Martha called, when she turned to see that Bobby was right behind her.

"Hi Harold, what's going on?" Bobby asked, as he approached Harold.

"Here, it's your Captain Squash toy, only it's broken." Said Harold, as he handed the toy over to Bobby.

"Oh no, the screen is cracked, what happened?" Bobby asked.

"I'm not gonna lie. Angelica brought this toy to preschool today and broke it. Then, using me as her assistant, she left me in charge of the toy, hoping I'd get it fixed or destroy it so she wouldn't have to admit she did something stupid. But I couldn't just hide the toy, I felt I'd better return it to its rightful owner." Said Harold.

"Well thank you for bringing it back." Bobby replied.

"You're welcome Bobby. Oh, and here's some money. It's not much, but maybe you can use it towards getting a new Captain Squash game master." Said Harold, as he removed a handful of pennies from his pocket, along with a wod of dollar bills, and placed them into Bobby's empty hand, that wasn't holding the game master at this point.

"Thanks!" Said Bobby excitedly, as he pocketed the money.

"No problem. Hope that helps. Well, I'd better be going, but it was nice to finally meet you Bobby." Said Harold with a grin, as he headed out the door.

"Harold, that was very nice of you to bring Bobby's toy back to him, and you seem like a really nice boy. Maybe you and Bobby could arrange to have a playdate next week ya know." Said Martha.

"Sounds like fun! Well, see ya." Said Harold, as he skipped down the sidewalk towards his mom's car that was ideling in the street.

After Martha and Bobby saw Harold's mom's car drive away and closed the door, Bobby turned to see the toddlers had all come up behind him, disappointed looks still on their faces.

"I knew Angelica had to have taked the toy, and we're really sorry." Said Tommy.

"I'm not mad at you. You didn't mean to get my toy lost and broken. I am pretty mad at Angelica, and I'll deal with her the next time I see her." Said Bobby.

It then hit Bobby what had happened. He got back a toy he let a friend borrow, and while he was sad it was broken, he was glad to learn what happened to it, and that somebody was nice enough to return it to him, even if it was broken. He now saw the deeper meaning of the lesson here. Maybe while Angelica said he shouldn't return the library book, perhaps deep down, she wants him to do the right thing, but won't admit to it.

"Wait a minute guys, I think I see what's going on here." Said Bobby.

"You do?" Zack asked.

"Yeah! I need to return that library book, even if it does cause me to have to go live in outer space, it's the right thing to do." Said Bobby.

"Well, if you've gots to go to outside space, you can always play with my toy rocket, should you find it." Said Chuckie.

"Toy rocket?" Bobby and Zack asked out of confusion.

"Yeah, one time, Chuckie sent his toy rocket to the moon, and we went to get it back, but he dropped it on the way home." Said Tommy.

"Well, if I must go to space for breaking my library book and returning it late, causing my library card to get taken away, then I'll find that toy rocket and use it to remember you guys by." Said Bobby.

Just then, Kimi walked into the entry hall carrying the Captain Squash book she found under the couch, and Phil and Lil came up behind her.

"Here's the book Bobby." Said Kimi, handing it to him.

"And if a spaceship should land in Tommy's driveway again, we'll be sure to come visit you." Said Phil.

"Thanks." Said Bobby.

"Oh, so I see you're finally going to take your book back now, huh Bobby?" Martha asked, as she walked into the entry hall to see Bobby with the book in his hand.

"Yes mom, I am, because it's the right thing to do." Said Bobby.

"And I believe Tommy has a book to return too, so let's head to the library and take care of this now." Said Martha, as she loaded up Tommy and Bobby into the car, while the other kids stayed behind to play at Bobby's till they got back.

"Wow you guys, who knew that Angelica's toy breaking abilities would get Bobby to make the right decision." Said Zack, as he sat down with his latest Super Why book he checked out at the library, which he was now up to volume three, the spelling book.

"Yeah!" Said Kimi.

At the library, Bobby, Tommy and Martha all stopped outside at the book return bin, so Tommy could return his latest Reptar book he had checked out.

"Wanna throw it in the bin Tommy?" Martha asked, as Tommy smiled, and reached up to the opening of the bin, where he placed Reptar Versus the Giant Cockroaches, into the bin.

"I'm next." Said Bobby, as he went up to the bin to toss in his broken Captain Squash book, when Martha stopped him.

"Oh no no little manzy, you need to go talk to the librarian now." Said Martha, as she led Bobby and Tommy inside of the library, and marched up to the librarian's desk.

"May I help you?" Mrs. Patterson asked, upon seeing Martha walk in with Tommy and Bobby.

"Yes, I'm Bobby's mother, and I believe Bobby has something to tell you." Said Martha, as she turned her gaze towards her son, then back at the librarian again.

"Uh yes. Uh, Tommy here enjoyed his latest book, Reptar versus the Giant Cockroaches, and this time, he got the whole book read to him, because he had his grandma Lulu read it to him this time, not his grandpa Lou, who always falls asleep in the middle of reading a book to him." Explained Bobby.

"Well that's nice, and I'm guessing Tommy just dropped his book off." Said Mrs. Patterson.

"Bobby, isn't there something else you want to talk to Mrs. Patterson about?" Martha asked.

Bobby nodded.

"Bobby? You know what you need to do, and while you take care of it, I'm gonna take Tommy to pick out a new book." Said Martha, as she led Tommy to the children's section, while Bobby turned towards the librarian, let out a huge sigh, and handed the book over.

Mrs. Patterson tried to open the book, only to find that it was glued shut, so she pulled with all of her might, causing the book to rip in half.

"What did you do Bobby?" Mrs. Patterson asked.

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Patterson. I was reading my library book outside, when I accidentally left it out in the yard, and my dog Roger, chewed it up and buried it. My friends and I tried to fix the book, but we had no luck, so I hid it, worried that if I brought it back broken, you would take my library card away, and I'd have to go live in outer space forever, because my library card is my ticket to the world, so without it, I can't stay in the world anymore." Said Bobby.

"Oh Bobby, you are so silly! You won't have to go live in outer space because you don't have a library card anymore, and I do thank you for telling me what happened, but this book is damaged, and it is also overdue. So I'm sorry to say, but it is going to cost you a fine." Said Mrs. Patterson.

"A fine? But I'm not fine, I'm upset!" Said Bobby.

"Oh no Bobby, not that kind of fine, I mean you have to pay for the damage of the book." Said Mrs. Patterson.

Remembering what Harold had given him, he pulled the dollar bills and pennies out of his pocket and handed them over to the librarian.

" _I was gonna use this towards a new Captain Squash Game Master, but this is more important._ " Bobby thought to himself, as he handed the money over to Mrs. Patterson.

"Thank you Bobby, this is very much appreciated." Said Mrs. Patterson, as she took the money from him.

"You're welcome." Said Bobby, as he pulled out his library card to hand over to her.

"I won't be needing that." Said Mrs. Patterson, as she handed the library card back to him.

"But I thought you had to take my library card too." Said Bobby.

"I'll let you off with a warning this time, but if you do this too many more times, I will have to ban your library card, so I hope this taught you a lesson." Said Mrs. Patterson.

"Oh it did." Said Bobby with a grin, as Martha and Tommy, now with a new book, came back to the counter.

"So, have we found a new book to check out for this week Tommy?" Mrs. Patterson asked.

"We sure did." Martha replied, as Tommy held up the book to show Bobby.

"Oh wow! Uncle the Carb Uncle, by Dr. Bruice!" Exclaimed Bobby.

"He use to love that book." Said Martha, as Tommy handed over his library card and the book to be checked out.

"I can read it to him too, cuz I know the whole book by heart!" Said Bobby.

"Wow, that's great!" Said Mrs. Patterson.

"Let Tommy's mother know it's due back in one week." Said Mrs. Patterson, as she handed the library card and book to Martha, who handed them to Tommy.

"We will." Said Martha.

After that, Bobby sat down on the floor and read the book to Tommy. As soon as he was finished, Mrs. Patterson couldn't help but notice what a lovely job he did of reading the book.

"You know Bobby, I have a great idea for you to help you finish paying for the damage you did to that Captain Squash book, and to show what a caring citizen you can be, not to mention, it will help you to improve even more on your reading out loud abilities." Said Mrs. Patterson.

"Oh? What?" Bobby asked.

"How would you like to come in everyday next week after school, and read a book to the children at our after school story hour?" Mrs. Patterson asked.

"I'd love to!" Bobby said excitedly.

"Well then it's settled then." Said Mrs. Patterson, as Bobby, Tommy and Martha left the library.

Back at Bobby's house…

"Well guys, I got the broken Captain Squash book back to the library, and I didn't have to go live in outer space. I just need to be more careful from now on." Said Bobby.

"That's great!" Said Kimi.

"Hey, can I finish reading to you guys? I only have one more page in my book." Said Zack.

"Oh, sure, sorry we interrupted you." Said Tommy, as he sat down on the floor and listened to what Zack had to read.

"Zebra, z, e, b, r, a." Read aloud Zack from the book, as he closed it.

The toddlers and Bobby clapped for him.

"Wow Zack, you're the bestest reader ever!" Said Lil.

"Yeah! I bet you're the onliest baby in the whole wild world who can read." Said Kimi.

"Thanks! And now, I'm ready for volume four of the Super Why book series, the power to read with Super Why, which is a big book of fairy tales, all of the fairy tales they go into on the TV series! And I can't wait till I learn to talk to growed ups so I can read to them too." Said Zack with a smile, as he stood up and grinned at his friends.

"Yay!" Said all of the toddlers and Bobby in unison.

"And next week, I get to read to everybody at the library, and my mom says you all can come with me!" Said Bobby.

"Wow Bobby, that sounds great!" Said Tommy.

"And maybe me and Lil can get our firstest library cards nextest week." Said Phil.

"No I'm gonna get my library card firstest." Argued Lil.

"No me!" Argued Phil.

"No me!" Argued Lil.

"Me!" Argued Phil.

"Me!" Argued Lill.

The arguing continued, and got so loud, that it could be heard from outside Bobby's house.

The End

And as usual, the epilogue with Bobby and Howie to wrap up this story, will be featured, in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!


	5. Epilogue

Chapter 5, Epilogue

It had been two weeks since Bobby returned his broken book to the library, and volunteered for a week after school, reading books out loud to the other children. Bobby was now sitting on the floor, reading his latest library book. As he finished reading, he closed the book and looked up at Howie.

"So Bobby, did you enjoy your newest library book?" Howie asked.

"Yep, and it's due back next week, and this timeI'm going to take good ccare of my library book, and make sure it gets returned on time." Said Bobby.

"That a boy Bobby, it looks like you learned the lesson in today's story." Said Howie.

"Yepk, I sure did Howie, so, can I read my latest library book to everybody before we have to go?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby, you know we have to go, the story is over." Said Howie.

"But, but, I wanna read the book to them!" Bobby cried.

"Bobby, the story is over, we need to end it here." Said Howie.

"Come on Howie, please?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby, I believe it's time to take your book back to the library." Said Howie.

"No, it's not due back until next week." Said Bobby.

"Bobby, look again, the due date stamped in the back of your book is today's date." Said Howie.

Bobby turned to the back of the book, then looked up at a calendar on the wall and gasp.

"Oh my gosh, you're right Howie, it is due back today." Said Bobby, as he got up, noticing he wasn't wearing any shoes, so ran off to put some on.

"Well readers, wasn't that a great story? And I hope that story taught you all a good lesson about library books as well. Well, I'm off to take Bobby to the library to return his book, so until next time, and the next Rugrats and Bobby's World crossover fan fiction story, this is Howie and Bobby, signing off. Goodbye everyone." Said Howie, as he waved to the audience, and headed out of the room.

And this, ends the epilogue and our story.

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed it. I always thought when watching Bobby's World, there was never an episode where Bobby got a library card, and I could have seen something like what happened in this story happening on an episode of Bobby's World had this event taken place on the show, so thought I'd write the story myself. And while I like the Rugrats episode, Quiet Please from season 8, maybe it's because Tommy is my favorite character, but I feel Chuckie and Kimi shouldn't have been the only ones to get library cards, I think they all should have gotten library cards, so, now my favorite character, his brother, and my OC, have all also gotten library cards, and my OC has proven himself to be the youngest reader in the whole wide world! The grown ups just won't know it for a couple of more years, when he learns to talk and amazes everybody with his reading abilities, making him look like the advanced kid who's ready for kindergarten or first grade before ever setting foot into a preschool classroom. And, just as in my last story, Learn to Get Along, I wanted the Rugrats to help Bobby make the right decision, or at least suggest the right decision to him, and, well, they did! Even Angelica helped a bit in this story, without meaning to. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it, and, I shall return, with more stories, sometime very soon!


End file.
